


Hanakotoba

by EraiErai



Category: Peacemaker Kurogane
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-11-19 18:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11318748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EraiErai/pseuds/EraiErai
Summary: Souji es un chico normal, con un trabajo normal, y sueños no tan normales. Un día entra en la floristería un hombre que le cambiará la vida.





	Hanakotoba

Era algo común en Souji el tener esos sueños. Sueños en los que era un guerrero y en que luchaba por su país. En esos sueños él era temido por todos, pero pese a eso tenía a gente a su lado, gente que lo apreciaba tal y como era.  
Eso ya es más de lo que vivía en esos momentos. Él siempre había sido un chico callado, al que no le apetecía relacionarse con otra gente pese a poder ser tan alegre si se lo proponía. Aun así, su apariencia débil y femenina siempre había sido motivo de burla desde su infancia, lo que le había provocado un profundo rencor hacia todo ser humano que le menospreciara lo más mínimo.  
En esos sueños su vida no era así. Le gustaban esos sueños.  
Además en esos sueños era querido. No querido por sus amigos, que también, él se refería a querido como cuando hablas de... amor. Había alguien, nunca había logrado ver su rostro, pero sabía que esa persona le amaba, por lo que él le devolvía los sentimientos y lo amaba de vuelta.  
No sabía siquiera si existía, si era real, si en este mundo fuera de los sueños había alguien que correspondiese a esa sombra. Pero le daba igual, él ya era feliz así.

Tenía muchos sueños diferentes, en algunos luchaba contra enemigos desconocidos, ganando siempre. En otros estaba en lo que parecía ser su casa, rodeado de gente que quería y con los que vivía feliz su día a día fuera de la lucha.  
Pero había un sueño, el que menos le gustaba, que cada vez era más común en su subconsciente. En ese sueño él moría, pero moría no en la guerra, sino en cama, algo poco común en ese mundo con el que soñaba. Era una noche de tormenta donde el viento soplaba con fuerza y hacía retumbar las paredes de su cuarto. Estaba acostado en su cama, rodeado de personas a las que no les podía ver la cara. Al ser un sueño no le dolía nada, pero podía notar el sufrimiento de los demás. Él mismo parecía haber aceptado su destino, sin embargo había gente llorando. Sin embargo "él", esa sombra, no lloraba. Sólo le penetraba con la mirada adolorida, despidiéndose en silencio. El resto de su rostro seguía sin verse. Entonces Souji podía notar cómo los ojos le pesaban y se le cerraban lentamente, dejando que todo se volviese borroso. Era en ese momento del sueño cuando siempre despertaba, fuese la hora que fuese, calado hasta los huesos de sudor y a veces hasta llorando.

Llegó un día, de repente, en que dejó de soñar. Al principio no le preocupó, ya que así podía aprovechar al máximo sus horas de sueño, pero con el tiempo fue echando sus sueños de menos. Echaba de menos a la gente que aparecía en ellos, a su vida allí, a esa persona desconocida. No podía colocarle un rostro, pero aún así siempre estaba presente en su mente. Si cerraba los ojos aún podía ver sus manos acariciando las suyas, el calor corporal que desprendía cuando le abrazaba, esa mirada que lo veía todo de él.

Souji lo había decidido, y cuando él toma decisiones no las toma a la ligera. Lo iba a buscar; buscaría y no pararía hasta encontrarle.

* * *

Es muy fácil decir que harás algo, sin embargo, a veces no lo es tanto de llevar a cabo. ¿Cómo se supone que iba a buscar a alguien de quien no sabía ni el aspecto físico? En momentos así sólo podía guiarse por el instinto, y el instinto le decía que esperara, que el tiempo le daría la respuesta.

Él seguía con su monótono día a día; levantarse, trabajar, comer y dormir. Trabajaba a jornada completa en una pequeña floristería local, ya que necesitaba el dinero para poder sobrevivir, se había ido de casa muy joven a causa de su familia, y desde entonces había roto todo contacto con ella, alejándose de todo lo que le quedaba. Le gustaba vivir solo, _prefería_ estar solo.

Un día corriente de verano, mientras trabajaba, entró alguien. Era un hombre que no aparentaba mucho más de 30 años -quizás ni los alcanzaba, quién sabe-, vestido con traje. Se acercó hasta el mostrador en el que se encontraba Souji y le pidió un ramo de claveles rosas. Souji levantó la mirada del cuaderno en el que estaba garabateando y se encontró de pleno con la del hombre. Ambos quedaron quietos por un momento, manteniendo el contacto visual, hasta que Souji reaccionó y se dio la vuelta sin hablar, entrando a la trastienda a por los claveles que había pedido. La mirada de ese hombre le era familiar, pero sin embargo no podía recordar dónde la había visto antes. Estuvo intentando recordar todo el rato en que estuvo ahí eligiendo las flores más bonitas, sin embargo no fue hasta que estaba de vuelta detrás del mostrador envolviéndolas formando un bonito ramo cuando le vino a la mente.

_Era la mirada que veía en sus sueños._

Al principio intentó no darle importancia, convenciéndose mentalmente de que eso era imposible, que ese hombre no era nada más que un desconocido como cualquier otro que había entrado a la floristería. Pero cuando le alargó el ramo y recogió el dinero que había dejado, el hombre le volvió a la clavar la mirada y le dirigió la palabra.

-¿Nos conocemos? Juraría haberte visto antes... -le dijo, pregunta a la que Souji contestó negando cabizbajo, fingiendo que contaba el dinero para no tener que levantar la cabeza. El misterioso hombre se disculpó, alegando que simplemente debió haberse confundido y salió por la puerta con el ramo en las manos.

* * *

Esa noche volvió a soñar.

Pero ese sueño fue diferente a los demás. No recordaba para nada qué ocurría en él, pero lo que sí sabía es que ese hombre tenía rostro, el rostro de la persona que ese mismo día había comprado los claveles.

* * *

Al día siguiente ese hombre volvió, aunque esa vez simplemente dio una vuelta por la tienda y se fue. Souji no podía evitar observarlo, y parecía ser que el otro también le miraba de vez en cuando, rompiendo el contacto inmediatamente cuando los dos se miraban a la vez. Souji encontraba a ese hombre un tanto extraño, pero a la vez quería conocerlo más.

Fue yendo ahí día tras día, y Souji podía notar cómo cada día perdía más la noción del tiempo mientras lo veía dar ojeadas a las diferentes flores que tenían. Para cuando se daba cuenta ya llevaba más de 15 minutos con la cabeza apoyada sobre una de sus manos mientras con la otra se iba toqueteando la coleta morada que le llegaba hasta los hombros, siempre con una sonrisa en la cara.  
Un día se atrevió al fin a dirigirle la palabra.

-¿Está buscando algo en concreto? -le preguntó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. El hombre le correspondió la sonrisa, aunque de forma muy leve, cosa que provocó que Souji se sonrojase.

-No... no lo sé. La verdad es que no estoy muy seguro. -se rascó la nuca- Simplemente la floristería me viene de paso camino a casa...

-Pues que raro, hasta hace unos días jamás lo había visto, y llevo trabajando aquí un tiempo ya.

-Normal, es que no había venido nunca.

-¿Entonces le ha cogido gusto a las flores? -Souji sonrió de nuevo y juntó las manos- Los claveles rosas que se llevó el otro día significan 'gratitud', ¿lo sabía?

-Sí, eran para un conocido que me ayudó en el pasado... aunque eso no importa.

-¿Entonces es usted bueno en el lenguaje de las flores?

-Pues la verdad es que no, de hecho sólo conozco el significado de los claveles porque los busqué en una enciclopedia antes de venir.

-Veo... ¡Ya sé! ¿Qué le parece si le enseño sobre algunas plantas? Usted mire todo lo que quiera y avíseme si quiere saber sobre alguna flor simplemente dígamelo, ¿sí?

El hombre asintió y siguió dando vueltas.

* * *

.

* * *

Esa noche Hijikata soñó. No había soñado desde más de lo que pudiese recordar, pero sin embargo estaba convencido de que jamás había tenido un sueño como ese.

En él estaba en el Japón antiguo, podía reconocer los uniformes de los demás y el suyo propio como los del Shinsengumi. Había estudiado sobre ellos en sus años de secundaria. Estaba en un cuarto completamente oscuro, simplemente iluminado por la luz de la luna. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de sangre, y él estaba en el suelo.  
En sus brazos había alguien, al principio no le podía ver el rostro porque estaba hundido en su propio pecho, pero cuando esa persona levanto la cabeza hacia él, lo vio.

El rostro de un hermoso chico se encontraba cubierto en sangre, pero pese a eso había una sonrisa en sus labios. Podía ver cómo articulaba algunas palabras, pero por algún motivo, el sueño se negaba a dejárselas escuchar, anulando todo sonido en él. Entonces, de repente, el chico se ponía a toser, escupiendo sangre sobre su kimono. Él lo abrazaba con más fuerza.

Entonces sonó el despertador.

Al principio ese sueño no le preocupó, pero cuando fue repitiéndose noche tras noche empezó a descolocarle. No entendía lo que podía significar, y eso le molestaba.  
Una tarde como cualquier otra, al salir del trabajo, cambió la ruta que tomaba habitualmente hasta su piso y se desvió hacia una floristería que ese mismo día le habían nombrado. Era el cumpleaños de un viejo amigo suyo llamado Kondou, el cual le había ayudado más de una vez en situaciones difíciles, y quería agradecérselo ni que fuese con un pequeño detalle como es un ramo de flores.  
Entró en la tienda y lo primero que pensó era que no debía ser tan buena si no había ni un cliente. Dio unos pasos al frente y se dirigió hacia el mostrador, encontrándose con un chico de media melena morada. El chico levantó la cabeza de lo que parecía ser un cuaderno de dibujos y por un momento Hijikata sintió que debía estar soñando; ese chico era el mismo que aparecía en sus sueños.

Después de ese día, y sin saber muy bien por qué, se vio yendo a esa floristería cada tarde. No necesitaba nada de allí, todo lo contrario, sólo lograba perder el tiempo que podría pasar tranquilo en su casa, pero sin embargo no podía evitar entrar y darse una vuelta. Quizás era para ver a ese chico, para poder llegar a conocerlo, pero la posibilidad no le cabía en la cabeza.

* * *

.

* * *

Souji estaba colocando macetas en la parte alta de las estanterías, ya estaban en octubre, hacía poco que había cambiado la estación y tenía que adaptar la parte exterior de la tienda a las flores de la época. Llevaba así toda la mañana, y ya empezaban a cansársele los brazos. Se fue a la trastienda a por la última caja con macetas y mientras tarareaba una canción que no podía recordar dónde había escuchado pudo oír la campana de la puerta de entrada, esa que sonaba siempre que alguien entraba en la tienda.

A esa hora sólo podía ser una persona.

-¡Hijikata-saaaan! -dijo contento, como siempre que el hombre iba a la tienda.

-Ah, Okita-san, buenas tardes.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírselo? ¡Es Souji! So-u-ji~

-A-ah.

El menor colocó la caja al lado de la escalerilla y se colocó encima de esta con una maceta en cada mano. La parte del estante superior que quedaba encima suyo ya estaba casi lleno, pero seguía quedando sitio que ocupar. Estiró al máximo los brazos para poder llegar arriba del todo, y fue entonces cuando notó cómo se le soltaba el delantal por detrás. En ese momento no le preocupó.  
Cuando llegó al fin a colocar las macetas, se dispuso a bajar para irse hacia otro estante. Dio la vuelta sobre sí mismo se pisó sin querer una de las tiras del delantal que se le habían soltado antes, perdiendo el equilibrio. Hijikata, que estaba apoyado en una de las paredes mirando cómo el otro trabajaba, salió disparado hacia el chico, llegando justo a tiempo para cogerlo antes de que cayera al suelo.

Souji cayó encima suyo, chocando con su frente y con las manos colocadas en su pecho. Soltó una pequeña queja al darse el golpe, y se colocó enseguida las manos en la frente, hundiendo la cabeza en el hueco del cuello del otro.

-Eh... Oki-Souji.

-Aaay... Mi cabeza... -se quejaba exagerando el tono de su voz.

-Souji. -Hijikata aumentó el tono de su voz.

-Mande, Hijikata-san. -contestó el otro, su respiración se clavaba en el cuello de Hijikata y eso le provocó un leve tembleque.

-¿Podrías levantarte?

-¡Ah! ¡Claro! -se levantó de golpe y se quitó el delantal, dejándolo en una silla y volviendo a por la caja con el resto de macetas- Voy a colocar esto dentro, ¿sí?

-Claro...

Hijikata estuvo un rato más en el suelo, frotándose la frente. Bajo la mano hasta su cuello, y la dejó ahí colocada, recordando la respiración de Souji contra él.

-Souji...

* * *

-¿A comer?

-¡Exacto! Mañana es domingo, no trabajas, ¿no?

-Pues no, pero...

-Pues entonces ya está decidido. Hace mucho que no como fuera de casa, que ganas~

Había sido entrar en la tienda y el menor prácticamente se había lanzado encima de Hijikata suplicándole que le acompañase a comer el día siguiente. La verdad es que Hijikata aún se preguntaba por qué seguía yendo allí cada día.  
Entonces recordó que era para descubrir lo que se escondía tras sus sueños.

* * *

Souji estaba esperando delante de la estación, había llegado al lugar un cuarto de hora antes de lo acordado pero es que realmente tenía ganas de salir con ese hombre.

Quería conocerlo mejor; quería saber de dónde era, a que se dedicaba, cómo era fuera de la formalidad con la que acostumbraba a verlo. Quería descubrir por qué había estado tanto tiempo soñando con él.  
Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando vio a Hijikata salir de la estación. Se le hacía raro verlo con algo que no fuese el traje que siempre llevaba, pero esa ropa algo más informal también le sentaba bien, y además le hacía parecer más joven. El chico le saludó con la mano y se acercó hasta él, por un momento creyó ver algo parecido a una sonrisa en el rostro del otro, pero cuando quiso asegurarse ya no estaba ahí. Cuando llegó hasta dónde se encontraba, se colocó a su lado y se agarró de su brazo.

-¡Hijikata-sa~n! -canturreó- ¿Vamos?

* * *

Al final habían acabado yendo a una tienda de ramen corriente, resultaba que Souji no tenía dinero para más. A Hijikata eso le daba igual, la verdad es que ya le venía bien salir a comer fuera de vez en cuando sin importar el sitio, y siendo sinceros ese ramen estaba de lujo.

Estaban los dos sentados uno delante del otro en una de las mesas de la esquina, Souji ya iba por su tercer bol, devorándolos a un ritmo temible. Cuando acabó el tercero se recostó en la mesa y se puso a mirar a su acompañante, que se incomodó y decidió dejar su plato a medias.

-Oye, Hijikata-san...

-¿Sí? -Hijikata cogió un pañuelo y se limpió las esquinas de la boca por si le quedaban restos de fideos.

-¿Puedo contarte algo? -dijo Souji levantando una ceja.

-Claro, ¿por qué no?

-Entiendo... Sabes, yo solía tener unos sueños muy raros...

-¿Sueños?

-Sí, y a ver... cómo lo explico... -empezó a juguetear con los mechones de su pelo, no sabía por qué le estaba contando esto, seguramente lo asustaría y dejaría de ir a verlo por las tardes- Nada, da igual.

-No me dejes así, ¿qué ocurre? Tienes mala cara. -Hijikata podía ver que la mirada de Souji se había apagado y estaba sería.

-Es una tontería... es que juraría que aparecías en mis sueños, ¿sabes? Pero no puede ser, los tenía desde mucho antes de que aparecieses por la tienda...

Hijikata estuvo pensando un rato. Se frotó la sien con un par de dedos y habló.

-¿Por casualidad en esos sueños no aparecería el Shinsengumi, no?

-El Shinsengumi... Shinsengumi... ¿son los que llevaban las chaquetas azules? Ya sabes, los de 'makoto' y tal... ¿esos?

-Sí.

-Entonces sí... pero, ¿cómo lo sabes?

-No espero que me creas, pero últimamente también he tenido esos sueños.

-¿Eh? ¿E-en serio?

-En serio.

-¿Pero cómo...?

-No lo sé, pero bueno, es reconfortante saber que no estoy loco. -el mayor se llenó el vaso con agua y se la bebió de un trago.

-Supongo... -Souji enderezó la espalda- Ne, Hijikata-san.

-¿Sí?

-¿En esos sueños... nosotros... ya sabes? -Souji estaba empezando a sonrojase de una manera muy descarada, no entendía de dónde le había salido la voz para preguntar eso.

-Ah. -Hijikata desvió la mirada, ocultando su propio sonrojo- Voy a ir a pagar la cuenta, espérame en la entrada.

Souji no dijo nada y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

* * *

El resto del día fue más o menos normal. Dieron un paseo por Shibuya, apenas intercambiando palabras. De vez en cuando Souji agarraba a Hijikata de la manga y lo arrastraba hacia alguna tienda, ya fuese de mangas o de ropa, para ojear e irse sin comprar nada. Hijikata no paraba de pensar en lo que le había preguntado el chico antes, ¿se refería a lo que él pensaba? No podía ser, al fin de cuentas a él no le gustaban los hombres... ¿no?

El sol empezaba a ponerse y Souji ya empezaba a bostezar, los dos hombres se sentaron en un banco al lado de la estatua de Hachiko y el menor no tardó ni cinco minutos en tumbarse, colocando la cabeza en el regazo del otro. Hijikata no pudo evitar acariciar su cabello, que caía como una cascada por encima de sus mejillas. La respiración de Souji fue relajándose hasta quedarse completamente dormido.

Cuando se durmió pudo notar cómo empezaba a soñar de nuevo. Hacía meses que no soñaba.

* * *

"Souji, ¿estás tosiendo sangre?"

"¡Souji!"

"¡Resiste, Souji!"

"Souji..."

-¿Souji?

-Hijikata... san...

Souji se despertó debido a algún tipo de movimiento, cuando abrió los ojos vio que se debía a que estaba en un tren. En un principio se extrañó, ya que su piso quedaba cerca de Shibuya y no necesitaba moverse con el transporte público, pero por el momento prefirió no preguntar nada.

El sueño que había tenido esa vez había sido diferente de los demás. No podía recordar con exactitud qué ocurría en él, pero de algún modo sabía que no había estado agradable.  
Giró la cabeza y vio a Hijikata-san, que se veía preocupado, preguntándole si estaba bien, si había tenido una pesadilla. Souji no contestó, y al notar eso, el mayor siguió hablando. Le contó que iban hacia su casa, que se había quedado dormido en Shibuya y le había dado pena despertarle, pero que si quería una vez que llegasen allí lo podría traer de vuelta en coche.  
Souji le dijo que a él le daba igual, que haría lo que le pareciese más cómodo al mayor, ya que por algo lo era.

Al final se decidió que lo más cómodo para ambos sería quedarse en el piso de Hijikata, y que por la mañana éste ya lo acercaría al trabajo.

* * *

Bajaron al cabo de pocas paradas y se dirigieron hacia el piso de Hijikata. No quedaba lejos, simplemente había que andar dos calles no muy largas y cruzar un puente.

Vivía en un bloque de apartamentos corriente, en el segundo piso. No era ni muy grande ni muy pequeño, lo justo como para que viviesen una o dos personas. Al entrar te encontrabas con una sala de estar-comedor, que daba directo con la cocina en la derecha y el único cuarto, donde estaba también el lavabo, en la izquierda.

Entraron y Souji se fue directo hasta el sofá, que quedaba de espalda a la entrada, saltando por encima del respaldo y sentándose en él. Cogió el comandamiento a distancia y empezó a pasar los canales del televisor hasta que paró en el canal infantil. Hijikata, en cambio, entró y se sentó con calma en la otra punta del sofá mientras leía el diario.  
Fue pasados unos minutos cuando el mayor se levantó y entró en la cocina, saliendo de ella al cabo de un rato con una copa de fideos preparados en cada mano.

-¿Hijikata-san? ¡No hacía falta! -dijo Souji con una amplia sonrisa en la cara.

-Aaah~ Si no lo quieres voy a guardarlo. -el tono de Hijikata sonó burleta.

-Crueeel~ -infló las mejillas y se colocó de rodillas en el sofá, alargando los brazos hasta alcanzar una de las copas- ¡Esto no ha sido justo!

-Sí, sí, pero date prisa y no manches el sofá, que te toca dormir aquí.

-¿Eeeh? Un hombre de verdad se ofrecería a dormir en el sofá para dejarme la cama, como en las películas.

-Pues lo siento, pero esto es el mundo real y me gusta mi cama, así que voy a por unas sábanas y algo de ropa para que te cambies.

Hijikata entró en su cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras de él. Souji colocó la copa a medias en la mesita y se abrazó las rodillas, hundiendo su cabeza en ellas y soltando una pequeña risa.

* * *

Souji estaba en un cuarto oscuro, las paredes manchadas de sangre y el suelo lleno de cuerpos sin vida le revolvían el estómago. Él también estaba en el suelo, tosiendo sin parar. Se miró la mano y la vio llena de sangre, lo que no sabía si era suya o de alguna otra persona de las que había ahí. La tos no paraba, y cuando se dio cuenta alguien tiró de él y lo abrazó con fuerza. Devolvió el abrazo a esa persona y se hundió en su pecho, tosiendo aún más. Cuando apartó la cabeza vio un kimono blanco manchado con sangre. Al fin de cuentas sí que la sangre era suya.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.

No recordaba haber tenido ese sueño antes, y sin saber cómo, se había despertado de golpe, llorando. Por mucho que lo intentase no podía dejar de sollozar, sintiéndose impotente por algo que ni siquiera sabía de qué trataba. Se levantó del sofá y se fue hacia la puerta de la izquierda.

* * *

Hijikata aún no estaba del todo dormido cuando escuchó la puerta de su cuarto abrirse lentamente, haciendo un leve chirrido. Intentó no darle mucha importancia, pero cuando notó que alguien le agarraba del hombro por detrás habló.

-¿Qué quieres? -pudo oír un sollozo proveniente de su espalda, sin embargo le parecía imposible creer que el chico estaba llorando.

-Hiji...kata...san... -Souji hablaba con la voz algo más aguda que de costumbre- ¿puedo dormir aquí? -seguía soltando pequeños sollozos.

-Haz lo que quieras, mientras no me molestes me da igual. -y era la verdad, él simplemente tenía sueño, en esos momentos le daba igual lo que hiciese el otro.

-G-gracias... Hijikata-san... -Souji levantó la sábana y se acomodó bajo ella hundiéndose en la espalda del mayor y agarrándose a la tela de su pijama- Siento molestar...

-No molestas. -hubo silencio durante unos minutos, hasta que Souji habló de nuevo.

-Hijikata-san.

-¿Sí?

-No se vaya nunca, por favor.

* * *

Cuando Souji se despertó se encontró sólo en la cama, abrazado a un cojín. Al principio se encontraba algo perdido al no reconocer el lugar en el que estaba, al no serle un lugar familiar en lo absoluto. Después recordó que estaba en casa de Hijikata y todos los recuerdos de esa noche le volvieron a la mente.

Que vergüenza, había acudido a Hijikata-san llorando por una simple pesadilla. Y por si fuera poco le había pedido de dormir con él por miedo. ¡Que ya era un adulto! ¿Dónde iba haciendo esas chiquilladas a su edad?  
Aunque lo hecho, hecho estaba. Se levantó de la cama, se peinó lo que pudo con los dedos y salió del cuarto. La mesa del comedor estaba parada, y se podía oír a alguien trasteando por la cocina. Souji se asomó y vio a Hijikata-san vestido con la ropa del trabajo, sólo que en vez de una americana llevaba un delantal liso. Souji no pudo evitar que se le escapara la risa, dejando su presencia al descubierto del mayor.  
Se fue corriendo hacia el sofá antes de que Hijikata pudiese salir de la cocina, para poder disimular el hecho de que había estado espiándolo apenas momentos antes.

-Souji.

-Ah, Hijikata-san, buenos días.

-No disimules, te he visto.

-¿De qué hablas? Yo no te he espiado en la cocina mientras pensaba que el delantal te sentaba de lujo. -giró la cabeza y le sacó la lengua mientras guiñaba el ojo.

-Claro...

-Hijikata-san. -esta vez Souji sonó serio.

-¿Sí? -Hijikata se apoyó en el marco de la puerta de la cocina.

-Siento lo de ayer por la noche.

-Descuida.

-Es que jamás he sido bueno con las pesadillas, ejejé~

-Ya veo... Por cierto, Souji.

-¿Hm?

-Lo que preguntaste ayer, en la tienda de ramen...

-Ah, eso...

-Sí.

-¿Sí?

-Sí.

-A-ah...

* * *

Habían vuelto a la rutina de cada día. Visitas cada tarde, alguna que otra comida fuera... De vez en cuanto hablaban sobre sus sueños, cada vez eran más claros y podían atar más cabos sobre lo que ocurría en ellos. Por ejemplo, ahora sabían que en ellos ambos pertenecían al Shinsengumi, y que por lo visto eran bastante cercanos. En alguna ocasión Souji soñaba algo más... subido de tono, aunque prefería evitar hablar sobre eso.

Casi sin darse cuenta su relación se iba estrechando más y más en la vida real, y llegó diciembre. Navidad se acercaba y las calles ya empezaban a estar iluminadas por las luces que las decoraban, creando una mezcla de colores que se reflejaba en los cristales de las tiendas. Souji tenía media cara tapada por la bufanda y llevaba las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. El frío le resultaba insoportable, pero a la vez le gustaba la sensación que le daba el notar el aire frío contra su cara.

Entró a tomar un café en el primer bar que encontró, uno situado en la mitad del paseo central del barrio donde quedaba su trabajo. Lo que no esperaba para nada era encontrarse allí con el hombre que le había estado ocupando los pensamientos desde ese verano. Hijikata estaba en la barra leyendo el diario con un café en la mano, parecía no haberse dado cuenta de la presencia del otro.

-¿Hijikata-san? -Souji se acercó y le quitó el diario de las manos.

-Ah, Souji. Que casualidad encontrarte por aquí. -Hijikata parecía sorprendido.

-Sí, bueno, hoy me han dado el día libre. ¿Tú haces algo? -el menor se sentó en el taburete que quedaba al lado del otro y pidió un café con leche.

-Pues creo que no, ¿te apetec-

-¡Vayamos a dar una vuelta!

Ambos terminaron su bebida y salieron del lugar. Souji se acercó a Hijikata y le cogió la mano mientras iban calle abajo. El mayor tampoco llevaba guantes, pero Souji lo solucionaba con los bolsillos, el otro ni eso hacía.

-¿No tienes frío? -dijo antes de soltar algo de vaho en esa mano- Porque yo sí.

Cuando acabó de hablar, Hijikata aprovechó para entrelazar sus dedos con los de Souji y bajar sus manos. Souji hundió la cabeza en su bufanda y apretó el agarre de su mano, acercándose hacia el otro hasta que sus brazos se rozaban.  
Souji levantó la cabeza y miró a Hijikata, que tenía las mejillas coloradas por el frío. Entonces el menor se aturó sin soltar la mano del otro, cosa que hizo que el otro se aturase también.

-¿Souji?

-Eh... Hijikata-san... -Souji empezó a toquetear la bufanda con la mano que tenía libre. -Sabes... creo que...

-¿Sí?

-Creo que me gustas. O sea, no lo creo, lo sé. Lo supe cuando entraste la primera vez en la tienda y tal, pero esos malditos sueños me confundían y pensé que en realidad no sentía nada... -intentó soltarse de la mano del otro, pero este no le dejó, colocándose delante suyo y agarrándole la otra mano- ¿Hijikata... san?

Hijikata no dijo nada, simplemente se inclinó hacia adelante atrapando los labios de Souji con los suyos propios. Al principio el otro no reaccionó, pero pasado un rato entreabrió los labios, invitando al mayor a entrar en ellos y profundizar el beso.  
El agarre de sus manos se hizo más fuerte y Souji se puso de puntillas para mejorar el alcance. Cuando el beso terminó, Hijikata soltó una mano y con ella agarró a Souji de la barbilla, ladeándole un poco la cara y dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla. Aún con los labios contra su mejilla, le dijo:

-Souji. Me da igual lo que sean esos sueños. Me da igual que eso fuese real o no. A mí lo que me importa es lo que ocurre ahora, y quiero para ti sea lo mismo.

El otro chico asintió con la cabeza y, con los ojos llorosos y con lágrimas amenazando con salir de ellos, se abrazó al mayor.

Empezó a nevar.

* * *

_**~Omake~** _

Souji llegó a su piso después de un duro día de trabajo. San Valentín siempre era una época buena para las floristerías, pero eso no cambiaba que acabase el día destrozado de tanto trabajar.

Subió las escaleras de dos en dos y mientras iba por el pasillo dirección a su puerta se revolvió el bolsillo en busca de las llaves. Cuando llegó delante de su puerta se encontró un ramo de flores en la entrada. Se agachó para cogerlo y buscó el nombre de quien lo había mandado, no estaba en ninguna parte pero sólo podía haber sido una persona.

Olió las flores, eran lilas. Las lilas eran sus flores favoritas.  
Entró dentro y cerró la puerta detrás de él, colocó el ramo en un jarrón que tenía en la mesa y se sentó delante suyo.

-Hijikata-san, ¿sabes que las lilas significan 'primer amor'?

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, por fin.
> 
> Peacemaker Kurogane es uno de los animes de mi infancia, y el otro día me lo vi del tirón y recordé lo mucho que amo a estos dos.  
> También recordé que Souji en el manga está muriendo lentamente por la tuberculosis, y eso no es bonito :c
> 
> Así que tragué mi poco agrado por los AUs y escribí esto, porque mi corazón necesita un final bonito para estos dos pipiolos.
> 
> Random fact: Llevo todo el día escuchando Hotel California, maldita perfección de canción.


End file.
